


Always a Witch: The Magic of True love

by Crazykat100



Category: Siempre Bruja (TV), The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) Fusion, Columbia - Freeform, Eventual Romance, F/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29810433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazykat100/pseuds/Crazykat100
Summary: Carmen Eguiluz had been born a slave and perhaps she would always be a slave. However, when she falls in love with the plantation owner's son she is accused of witchcraft and sentenced to death while she witnesses the death of the man she loved. However when she makes a deal with a powerful sorcerer named Aldemar to save the man she loves she agrees. However, when the spell backfires she ends up in France where she falls in love all over again. Can she protect him?!? and what secrets will they uncover!
Relationships: Carmen Eguiluz/Quasimodo





	1. Chapter 1: Carmen Eguiluz

**Author's Note:**

> I love this show and I just had to do this I hope you like this!
> 
> Enjoy!

The sky was a rich blue gulls flew across the sky their shrill cries echoing on the wind. The flags of the stone fort blew in the wind. Soldiers paced outside. This….was Cartagena an island in Colombia and it belonged to the Inquisition.

The year was 1646 and today a witch was to be burned at the stake! A dark-skinned young woman stood in a cart while people shouted at her in fear and Anger. Soon she was taken from the cart and tied to a stake as a priest reads from a scroll. 

“We fear women because they tempt, they seduce, and they think. We fear women who do not obey, who rise up, who question.” The priest turned to look at the young women tied to the stake. 

This one you see here, Carmen Eguiluz, is a friend of the devil. She has bewitched animals. She has used plants and herbs to enchant people and make her masters ill. She has seduced a poor innocent man with her charms, in her arrogance, thinking she’s equal to her master.

“Therefore, by virtue of the encyclical, Summis desiderantes affectibus, I sentence you to burn here and in Hell! In nomine patris et filii et spiritus sancti. Amen.” The people in the crowd crossed themselves as they glared at the supposed witch. 

The priest motioned for a young soldier holding a torch. The soldier stepped forward and lit the straw of the pyre with the torch. One woman, in particular, smirked as the straw caught fire. This was the mother of the man Carmen had loved. His name had been Cristobal De Aranoa and she’d watched as his own father shot and killed him. 

Carmen glared at the woman dressed in black and looked at the fire surrounding her feet. She wasn’t going to die. She was prepared for this. As the priest began to chant in Latin she chanted an incantation out loud. 

“Metooto ona tooto loryalene eshagobo eshlaigana eshagotpongo eshwamomkeno” She continued chanting the spell a group of dogs nearby started to howl as the flames swirled around her when the flames dissipated she was gone. 

Carmen gasped for air as she opened her eyes. She was sitting on a grassy hill. She looked around confused. “Did I do it?” Is this the future? She saw a farmer and asked him what the year was and was disappointed to hear him say 1646 however when she asked him what the nearest city was he told her Paris. 

She may not have traveled to the future, but she had teleported from Columbia to France relatively easily. She looked at the stone around her neck disappointed. Then at the three-star-shaped marks carved into her arm. 

She didn’t know if she could use magic again for at least another hour or a day at the very least! She thought back to Aldamar the old wizard who had activated her powers. She had made an agreement with him that if she delivered the stone to a friend of his in the future he would send her back to the moment Cristobal was killed! 

She had watched them bury his body she knew for a fact that he was dead. She had to save him! But for now, the only thing she could do was find a ride to Paris. She soon got a ride from some gypsies who were heading to the city.

When she arrived with the other Romani at the underground city known as the Court of Miracles she was cold and tired. However, she became friends with a young Romani girl named Esmeralda. The king of the gypsy Court had allowed her to stay on the condition that she dance in the streets with Esmeralda to earn money. 

Weeks had passed now since Carmen had arrived the ex-slave was now dressed like one of the Romani. She wore a wore a white blouse with wide sleeves, a red corset with gold laces a dark blue skirt, and a lighter blue shawl with gold coins. Gold bands hung around her wrists and ankle a gold earring hung in her ear and a red scarf held back her curly black hair. 

As she and Esmeralda headed home for the evening the sound of the church bells echoed across the Square. She paused as she listened to them. They sounded much different than the bells back in Cartagena. They sounded more lively less dull than the ones back home. 

She had heard many rumors of the supposed bellringer of Notre Dame none good. Some called him a demon while others said he was a monster. She didn’t believe either she had been persecuted all her life. She knew what it was like to be different. 

She thought of the strange and mysterious bell ringer that night until she fell asleep. That night she dreamed of Cristobal, the love she had lost. Cristobal? “Don’t try to save me, Carmen.” What? But I….You can not stop fate. “I was meant to die.” She began to cry. “I cant….I can't say goodbye.” You have to. “There is someone in this city who needs you more than I do.” 

Who? “You will see when the time comes” I will always love you, Carmen. Goodbye. No, wait! She heard him Whisper something before she gasped awake. She looked around the dark room shaking slightly. Cristobal had Whispered, “Protect him.” Protect Who? And From What?

She closed her eyes and sighed thinking about those words carefully. Did Cristobal know she was going to fall in love with another man? Was that it? She smiled. It seemed her long-dead love wanted her to be happy.

But how could she fall in love with another who was not her beloved Cristobal? I’ll do it! I’ll find this person so you can rest in peace…. Cristobal Little did she realize however that someone was dreaming of her. 

Quasimodo tossed and turned in his sleep he was surrounded by fire on all sides. He heard a woman fearfully call his name he turned to look behind him. Behind him was a woman tied to a pyre engulfed in flames. She let out a scream as the flames consumed her and he woke up sweat pouring down his face. 

Quasimodo moved his damp bangs out of his face as he looked around the dark tower. It was just a dream. Just another dream. He’d been having the same dream for a week now. What did it mean?!?

He sighed as got to his feet and walked out onto the balcony. The wind blew the deformed man's red hair out of his face as he stared at the square below. Tomorrow was the Feast of Fools and he was planning on going. 

He knew his master had forbidden him from ever leaving the tower telling him that people would hate him because of the way he looked. But he had to! He had to spend just one day out there. Then he would never leave again. However, he had no idea of what would soon unfold.


	2. Chapter 2: Doing What’s Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmen Sees something happen at the festival that she doesn't like one bit
> 
> Enjoy!

Chapter 2: Doing What’s Right  
The next day was the Feast of Fools. Carmen had Promised Esmeralda that She would dance on stage with her. She was extremely nervous but excited all the same however as she was changing someone fell into her tent pulling down the curtain she stood behind.

Hey! She turned around using the robe she was wearing to cover herself. Her features softened however when she saw the boy on the ground in front of her. “Are you….Are you alright she asked. 

The boy cowered away from her shaking slightly. “I’m sorry I-I didn’t mean to It….It was an accident.” She felt sorry for the frightened boy and kneeled in front of him. “Your not hurt are you?” Here let me see. The boy backed away alarmed. N-No! But it was already too late. 

The young woman smiled. See no harm done. He smiled back shocked by her reaction. “Just try to be more careful next time.” I…I will. “By the way great mask.” She said going back into the tent. Quasimodo smiled as he headed back into the crowd.

Awhile later Carmen stood dressed in a turquoise dress with pink sleaves. A gold coin-covered headband sat on her head. She underneath the stage as she heard her, and Esmeralda's names being called She jumped on the stage and waited for the smoke to clear.

She stared out at the crowd as she moved her hips to the rhythm of a violin. She danced hypnotically as she pulled a pink scarf from her waist. When she and Esmeralda finished their dance they started pulling people up for the crowning of the king of fools.

She pulled the boy with the strange mask onto the stage as she and Esmeralda made their way down the line unmasking people. However, when she tried to pull the strange boy's mask off she realized it wasn’t a mask….But his face!

She gasped recoiling in shock recoiling shock. “It’s the bell ringer of Notre Dame!” He’s hideous! The boy looked at her frightened and instead of staying she ran off the stage and ran to her tent. She felt like a coward, but she couldn’t stand looking that poor boy in the eyes. 

A few hours later after she’d changed back into her normal clothes. She heard cruel laughter coming from the square. As she stepped from her tent she was met with a gruesome sight. The deformed boy had been tied down and was repeatedly being whipped while people laughed. 

She was horrified by what she was witnessing. This boy was a human being, and they were treating him like some sort of animal! It sickened her. She pushed her way through the crowd and climbed the stairs. 

People stared at her shocked by what she was doing. Wasn’t this woman scared? The frightened hunchback stared at her alarmed and closed his eyes terrified. “It's alright you don’t have to be afraid” He looked up at her confused.

He gave a dry cough and before he could move he felt her hand cup his face and he felt water trickle down his throat. He looked up at her tearfully. T-Thank you. You Gypsy! Get down from there this instant! 

She turned to look at the judge trying hard to control her anger. “Yes your honor, but not until I’ve freed this poor creature.” I forbid it! He shouted. She freed the dagger she had strapped to her leg and cut the ropes.   
How dare you-you-Insolent witch! You will pay for this! She grinned giving a mock bow. “Then it appears that we’ve crowned the wrong fool.” The only fool I see….Is you! She said throwing the king of fools crown at his feet. 

“Captain Phoebus arrest her!” The soldier reluctantly obeyed as he ordered his men to arrest her. The girl took a handful of red powder from her pocket and threw it on the ground. The powder exploded creating a cloud of red mist. She looked back at the boy one last time and ran into the church to escape From Frollo and his men.


	3. Chapter 3: The Witch and The Hunchback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter is short! I wanted to get all the movie events out of the way and get to the good stuff!

Carmen sat down on a nearby pew. She was completely exhausted from the events of the festival. However, she sat upright when she heard the church door creak open. She glanced out of the corner of her eye as the boy rushed past her towards the stairs. 

She sighed as she got to her feet. She was startled however when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around coming face to face with Frollo’s captain of the guards. You! “If you’re here to arrest me you cant.” I know he said giving her a warm smile. Then…What do you want. 

“I just came here to check on you.” Esmeralda sent me. She’s an old friend. We knew each other when we were little. We grew up together. “Your in love with her.” Said Carmen when she noticed the fond smile cross his face. 

He nodded. “She and I have been in love since I returned to the city a year ago.” Does Frollo….Know? No, but let's keep it that way. She nodded. Suddenly Frollo’s cold voice echoed off the stone walls. 

“Good work captain, Now arrest her.” Claim Sanctuary. Phoebus whispered to her. Sanctuary she said out loud. Phoebus turned to look at Frollo. “She’s claimed sanctuary, sir, there’s nothing I can do.” Frollo looked furious. “Then Drag her outside and-Frollo you will not touch her!” The archdeacon's eyes narrowed as he glared at the judge. 

“Don't worry, child Minister Frollo learned years ago to respect the sanctity of the church” The judge looking absolutely livid motioned for his guards to stand down as he walked towards the door. However, while the archdeacon was distracted he hid behind a pillar. 

When the archdeacon was gone he lunged out from behind the pillar pinning the young girl's arm behind her back. “You think you've outwitted me, But I'm a patient man and gypsies don't do well inside stone walls.” Not that you are one. What are you talking about? “I know who you are girl.” 

I-I don’t-You are Carmen Eguiluz a witch and an escaped slave of the inquisition. I happen to be an old friend of the Aranoa family, from what I heard you bewitched their son. “I didn’t do anything to him.” I loved him! Yes and look what happened to him.   
“Perhaps I can give you your freedom girl, for a price of course.” He sniffed her hair causing her to cringe disgusted. What are you doing? “I was just imagining a rope around that beautiful neck.” I know what you were imagining! Carmen said breaking free of his grip. 

“Such a clever witch. So typical of your kind to twist the truth. To cloud the mind with unholy thoughts.” Just like what you did to that poor boy. What was his name? Cristobel. “Don’t you dare speak his name to me!” She growled. 

Well, no matter. He said as he headed towards the door. “You've chosen a magnificent prison. But it is a prison, nonetheless. Set one foot outside, and you're mine!” As soon as he was gone Carmen ran to the door and threw it open only to see guards on the other side. 

“Frollo's orders. Post a guard at every door.” Frustrated she slammed the door. Now, what am I going to do? I have to find a way out of here! Don't act rashly, my child. “You created quite a stir at the festival.” 

“It would be unwise to arouse Frollo's anger further.” She looked at him slightly shocked. “You saw what he did out there, letting the crowd torture that poor boy!” She said looking slightly livid. “I thought if just one person could stand up to him, then….She sighed looking up at him confused 

“What do they have against people who are different, anyway?” You can't right all the wrongs of this world by yourself. “Well no one out there is going to help, that's for sure.” The priest chuckled at that. “Well, perhaps there's someone in here who can.” He said as he left her to her own thoughts. 

She looked at the statue of the Virgin Mary. “Do you even accept prayers from outcasts like me? Yet when I see your face I wonder if you were an outcast too. She sat on a nearby pew and began to pray. “God please help all the outcasts.” Help my people! And help people like Quasimodo who can't help themselves. Ayman.

“You! Bell ringer!” She turned to see the boy from the festival stumble out from behind a column. “What are you doing down here? Haven't you caused enough trouble already?” Wait! She called out as she followed him up the stairs I-I want to talk to you. 

Quasimodo clambered up the stairs but froze when she called out to him. Wait! Don’t run. I-I-I. He turned and ran up the ladder. Wait don’t run I-She froze when she saw the interior of the tower. A large table sat in the center of the room littered with carvings, A-stained glass mobile hung above the table. 

She stared at the carvings in wonder. Did you….Did you make these all yourself? I-W-Well most of them. They're beautiful! “Your really talented Quasimodo.” Oh….T-Thank you. “You don’t have to hide you know.” I already know what you look like.

He sighed as he stepped from behind a pillar. I just wanted to see if you were alright. What happened at the festival was entirely my fault. “I should have never pulled you up on that stage.” I’m sorry. “I-Its not your fault.” I-I’m used to it by now. “I’m nothing but a monster.

What!?! Who told you that? “My master, Frollo. He raised me.” How can a cruel man like that have raised someone as kind as you? Cruel?!? Oh no. He saved my life! “He took me in when no one else would.” She sighed realizing she was losing this argument. 

Then she had an idea. “give me your hand.” W-What? Just let me see it. He hesitantly held out his hand as she ran her fingers along the lines of his hand. Hmm….You have a long lifeline. Oh and this one means your shy. Hmmm….Well, that’s funny. What? I don’t see any. Any what. 

She looked up smiling at him. “Monster lines not a single one.” Then she paused tightening her grip on his hand. C-Carmen? Are you alright? W-What is it? “I-It looks like your lifeline and mine are connected.” He looked at her confused. “W-What does that mean?” I….I don’t know. 

She pulled her hand away from his as she stared out at the night sky. I just….Wish I could leave this place. “My friend Esmeralda is probably worried sick.” Carmen! She turned to see Phoebus standing on the balcony. Quasimodo stiffened at her side. “It's alright he’s a friend.” 

“Phoebus, what are you doing here?” Esmeralda sent me to check on you. She was worried. Well, I’m fine. “Sorry for getting you stuck here.” That’s ok. “There must be some way to get you out of here.” I-I have an idea.

They both turned to look at Quasimodo puzzled. A few hours later Quasimodo carried Carmen down the side of the church while Phoebus created a distraction. “You should go Carmen.” Come with me! He shook his head smiling. “I-I can't.” Now go!

She ran Phoebus running behind her. He sighed as he climbed back onto the balcony. He prayed that she would be safe. However, over the next few days, Frollo went on a rampage trying to find her eventually figuring out that he’d helped her escape. 

Frollo had then bluffed saying he knew where the Court of Miracles was, so he and Phoebus had rushed to find it Esmeralda luckily had given Phoebus a map to their location. But Clopan the king of the Romani saw them as spies and almost succeeded in hanging them 

However, Carmen and Esmeralda managed to stop him. The rest however was a blur all he remembered was his master and a thousand soldiers appearing and capturing the Romani. All he remembered was being chained to the pillars of the cathedral Before his Stepfather words brought him back to reality as memories came rushing back to him. 

He remembered standing in the Court of Miracles Carmen so excited to see him that she had….Kissed him on the lips. He remembered only three words from that conversation. “I Love You.” She loved him! And He was just going to let her die?!? That didn’t sound like him. 

“For justice, for Paris, and for her own salvation, it is my sacred duty to send this unholy demon back where she belongs!” Something in Quasimodo snapped as he realized the truth. I Love her! I love Carmen! Carmen had said their lifelines were connected. It was like that for a reason. 

They were meant to be together! “I’m not going to let her die!” NO!!! He shouted as he tugged at the chains. The rest was a blur he remembered rescuing Carmen from the fire and carrying her to the top of the church before carrying her inside. 

The rest was a blur he remembered dumping molten led on the square below and he remembered Frollo trying to kill him. He remembered trying to escape with a barely conscious Carmen as Frollo told him the truth about his mother. That he’d….Killed her. The rest was a blur as he got knocked over the side of the cathedral. 

Frollo had fallen into the molten led and Phoebus had managed to catch him before he could share the same fate as his father. The next thing he knew he was being led out into the sunlight. A little girl hugged him unafraid, and the townspeople hailed him as a hero. 

Quasimodo was still trying to get over his fear of crowds. But he was doing fine now. He had Carmen. He wasn’t alone anymore. His whole life before that had felt like a long dream that he’d finally awoken from. He was finally free!

And yet….Something felt wrong. It felt….As if something was missing from his life. Yes, he had Carmen, but he felt as if there was something wrong. As if he didn’t belong here, but someplace else someplace far, Far away. Little did he realize how right he was!


	4. Chapter 4 Carmen’s  Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this Chapter, Quasi learns the truth about the woman he loves and will soon learn a few secrets of his own. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Quasimodo sat on the balcony the wind ruffling his fiery red hair blowing in the wind as he stared down at the city below. “Quasimodo?” He didn’t turn around as he felt Carmen’s hand on his shoulder. The 20-year-old turned around a warm smile on his face. 

The nineteen-year-old girl smiled back glad to see the young man she loved so happy. How are you? He frowned slightly turning back to the view of the city. Fine. Its just. It feels strange without….Him here. It will be fine she said comforting him. You have me remember. He blushed as she kissed him on the cheek. 

He smiled. Thank you Carmen. She stood across from him on the balcony a distant look on her face. “C-Carmen?” There’s something….I need to tell you. He raised a confused eyebrow at her. “About what?” Are you ok?

“I-Its about where I’m from and who I really am.” Carmen. No you need to know. He nodded. Ok I will listen. She told him everything about Cartagena and about how she’d been a slave and how she’d the boy she’d fallen in love with her slave owners son. Cristobel and how she’d been accused of using witchcraft to enchant him and how she’d been sentenced to death by burning at the stake! He stared at her shocked. “You were….A slave!” I’m sorry I should have told you sooner I….He held her hand. “Its alright I understand why.” I promise as long as you’re here I will never let anyone hurt you again!

She stared at him tearfully. “Quasi you don’t understand I- Yes?” N-Never mind it can wait. “I’m going to visit Esmeralda today.” Do you want to come with me? N-No, You go h-have fun I’ll see you when you get back. She kissed him on the cheek and ran off.

Quasimodo still could not believe what he had heard. A slave! Carmen had been a slave! He wondered. Did his master know who she had been? What if he’d sent for people to take her back! He felt slightly uneasy the rest of the day.

That evening as he paced back and forth his unease grew and grew. “Where was she?” She should have been back by now! “I better go look for her.” He flew through the cathedral door and out into the cold night as he searched for the woman he loved

“Carmen!” He got no answer. CARMEN! Still no answer. He was about to go to Esmeralda for help when he heard a scream. Carmen! He raced towards the sound of the screams to find two men attempting to drag her away.

“Let her go!” He lunged at them only to receive a hard blow to his face. One the men had punched him….hard! He stumbled trying to stand up as he tried to fight back but it was no use. He was punched so hard that he fell back hitting his head knocking himself unconscious. 

He could hear the men’s muffled voices as they contemplated what to do with him. “What do we do with this….Freak?” Our orders were to get the girl, but it there’s been a change of plans. “We take them both!” 

Quasimodo had a ponding headache the world seemed to be swaying. C-Carmen? Siting next to him. Carmen! He tried to reach her only to realize his arms were chained to the wall. “I’m so sorry Quasimodo.” This is all my fault!

Where are we? She stifled a sob tears streaming down her face. Their taking us both back to Cartagena. Where going to be burnt at the stake! She said sobbing. No….N-No We can escape you did it before….Right? 

“There’s a reason they want to burn me at the stake Quasimodo.” I-I don’t understand. She rolled up her sleaves showing three-star shaped markings on her arm. She said something in an unrecognizable language and the stars began to glow. 

He stared at her in disbelief. Y-Your….a witch!” She nodded. My mother was a witch and know so am I. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner I-No.” She looked at him surprised. “D-Don’t apologize.” I’m sorry that I made it seem like you couldn’t trust me. 

“No Quasimodo that’s not it I-But know this.” I love you no matter what. I don’t care if you a witch or an ordinary girl. “I love you for who you are, and I will always love you.” She smiled as she cuddled close to the man she loved. “No matter what happens I will always love you.” And I you Carmen said as they fell asleep next to each other.


End file.
